Betrayed
by A Beautiful Liar
Summary: When Rose gets back from her family holiday, all her friends start acting weird-including her boyfriend. So there's only one question Rose wants answered- What happened while she was away? First fanfic. Title subject to change. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first fanfic, so could you please leave me a review and tell me what you think? If you don't think this deserves a review than leave a PM! Also, I am in need of a beta. I think that's pretty much it. Enjoy?_

* * *

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _I let out I whingey-whiney groan as I'm thrust straight out of my sexy as hell dream about Johnny Depp and into the real world by the fucked up noise machine that insane people call an alarm clock. Personally, I find them quite offending and think they should be illegal. I slam my hand down on the silence button. But it's still _beep!_ing. I do it again. It doesn't work. I let out a groan of annoyance before I grab it and throw it straight at the opposite wall. It smashes into a thousand pieces. Pfft, I wish. But it did break beyond repair. I hope. As I start to drift off to sleep I hear Janine, my oh so caring mother-not- scream for me to get ready. Get ready for what? Wait, mum didn't come to turkey with us- my dad took me on a trip to Turkey for a month during the school holidays. He wanted to show me my heritage. How'd Janine get to Turkey? Wasn't my mum suppose to be working on that Svelsky case? I thought as I drifted back off to sleep…

I later wake up to my mother kicking the shit out of my bed and yelling at me to get my lazy ass up for school. Wait.. school? Oh shit. I sprang up and lost my balance, sending both me and my mum crashing to the floor. What a way to wake up. At least she got the brunt of the fall. He he he. We're both kind of stunned for a moment. I manage to recover first and stumble my way over to the adjoining bathroom and throw a "sorry" over my shoulder. I hear my bedroom door slam in reply. Oh well.

As I reach for the bathroom door I hear the front door slam. Damn, what crawled up her butt and died? I only fell on her. And this time it actually was an accident. Honest. I swear she loves her lawyer job more than me. Actually I have several people who can vouch for that. On more than one occasion she's either forgotten or been too busy to come to my birthday party or to even wish me a "happy birthday". I don't even know why it bothers me anymore. It's always been this way. Even as a baby she was too busy for me. She put my on the bottle straight away and hired a nanny slash housekeeper. Her names Alberta. Shes the one who raised me and taught me how to kick ass (I know, right! A housekeeping nanny who can kick ass. It's totally epic, if you ask me) along with my ABCs of course.

Anyway, I decide that with no mum in the house and a nanny that's on holiday I should liven things up a bit. I think I might stay home just for today. So I make a U turn and turn my stereo on. It's one of those that's actually designed for parties. It has six CD trays that really comes in handy so I don't lose any important discs. Yeah, have I mentioned that I don't have the cleanest room? I think the last time I cleaned it was when I was in kindy...

Just as I reached for the stereo remote, my phone rings which in turn scares the crap out of me and I end up doing a face plant on my lino tiled bedroom floor. At least I found my phone. Sort of. I have to dig around in a pile of junk but I do come up victorious. I manage to answer it before my ringtone ends. It's The Veronica's "Lolita" song. Its totally awesome. "What the fuck do you want?" I snap into the phone. "Rose, i'm so sorry!" Lissa sobbed .

"Liss, relax. I'm just crabby" I say exasperated. Sometimes Lissa needs to be less nicey nice and more bitchy bitch. "No, it's not that. Its what happened at the party. I'm on my way right now!"

"Lissa" I scold, "you shouldn't be driving when your this upset… Wait, what do you mean 'what happened at the party'"? I was starting to get anxious. Lissa had a cutting problem. And lately has started to violently lash out at people for the smallest things and it's beginning to scare the crap out of me. But the worst part of it is that she has a reputation to uphold. And so that's where all the drama and stress stems from. Oh, the woes of coming from old money…

Lissa's reply snaps me back to reality. "uh.. no-nothing. You know what? I'm just overreacting."

Shit. Something really bad must of happened for her to go all out hysterical. Maybe a day trip to the spa might calm her down… and some serious shopping. That might get the girl to calm the fuck down and tell me what's happened.

"Hey, open up! I'm here and and these jimmy Choos are killing my feet". She whined.

"Please tell me you broke them in before you wore them?" I hope for her sake she did 'cause that happened to me a while back and trust me, I learnt my lesson!

She gave me a guilty look. "Seriously? I would have thought that you would have learnt a lesson the same time I did!"

"Yeah, well, I thought that I did too, but I swear to god that I have now!" Lissa said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

I was beginning to get really concerned. Her emotions were becoming so erratic I was beginning to get whip lash.

"its ok, Liss. Its ok" I soothed.

"Come on, I think a three day trip to your favourite spa sounds good."

She nodded, wiping the tears that spilled from her face with her jacket sleeves as I bent down to unzip her shoes and motioned for her to step out of them. Usually lissa wears little or no heels due to the fact that she was six foot and didn't really need anymore height. Whereas I could really do with some more height. Trust me, being five foot seven is not fun when you want to be a world famous model. Sigh, fuck my life.

I silently led her upstairs to my bathroom and left her there to clean up while I packed a bag of essentials for the spa trip. The essentials included loads of chips, chocolate, coke, phone charger, spare cloths, tampons and pads for just incase (I don't actually follow my periods, so I don't know when they're due), and other important items. I was done by the time Lissa came out. She seemed to have calmed down enough to get herself together and was texting on her phone.

"Okay, I've texted all our friends and my family. All you need to do is text your mum and we're outa here for some much needed relaxation time."

"ok" is all I care to reply as we descend the stairs and out the front door, with my passport in hand, on the way to Lissa house to get her things and then on to the airport, to fly all the way to a magical place where you can forget all your problems and relax for however long you need. Well… only if you have the money, of course.


	2. More Vacation Time Or Not

When we arrived at the airport, we were escorted to Lissas family jet which would take us to an exclusive island resort/spa somewhere in the pacific. Soon we were settled into our seats, me with my Jack Daniels and some other weird ass alcoholic concoctions. Lissa with her bible, extra credit homework and fruit flavoured water. Blah, I don't even know why she bothers. It is not like she can't get into any college by her family's reputation alone. Or money. Possibly both if her test scores were really shitty. And what about me, you ask? Well, we can safely thank my dads reputation /money for getting me into the same college as Lissa. Ahhh, the simple things in life…

* * *

"What the hell?" I splutter, disorientated by the feel of being in an ice bath. I get my bearings. I'm still in my seat, not in an icy cold bath but drenched in what smells suspiciously like apple flavoured water… I swivel my head in the direction of giggling. Lissas' standing in the isle, a couple of feet from me with her empty bottle of water pointed at me. It doesn't take me very long to put the pieces together. Hey, I know I had to think to put the pieces together but i'm practically hungover! Lissa turns tail and runs. I ran after and choke on a laugh when she trips over and ends up face first, butt in the air, on the ground. Shes still laughing so I know she's okay. I help her up, before realizing that we've arrived at our destination. I know its juvenile, but I pull her hair and shout "Your it", before taking off, out the plane and down onto the tiny runway. By the time Lissa catches me, we're both put of breath but still giggling between panting. "Lets go get some ice cold margaritas" I say between my panting/giggling. Lissa smirks at me. "There's no alcohol here, remember".

"What? When? And I would very much like to know why!" Jesus Christ, that sneaky little bitch! "This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?"

"Not from the beginning, but this is why its one of my favourite places" she replied, still smirking. Lissa seems to have calmed down, so maybe she'll tell me what made her so hysterical. "Hey Lissa, do you want to tell me what made you so…upset?" I said in my most gentlest voice. I have to tread carefully here because I don't know what could set her off. All I want to know is what made her so crazy just before.

Bad move. She goes instantly into hysterical mode. Crap. I frantically try to soothe her while leading her to the reception for the keys to our rooms. Or well, there better be spare rooms or our parents won't be none to happy. We should really learn to book things ahead and to not be so dependent on money all the time. Well, it's just a thought. Might not go through with it. I'll see what happens.

Me and Lissa have garnered more then a few looks from other people. Who cares? I don't. Just as long as that stupid lesbian rumour doesn't start up again. I think I will save that story for another day...

Anyway, when we reached the reception desk I demanded two full body massages and the two joining rooms with the balcony. The receptionist nodded her head, eyes wide. And just sitting there. "Will you move it?" I bark out. It seriously won't sit well with Lissa if anyone she knows sees her like this.

When we finally arrive at Lissas room, I put her straight into a warm bath. I slump down against the wall and let out a tired sigh. Its not like I don't love Lissa, I do, she's just like a sister, its just sometimes I feel that everything will always be about her. That I will always have to look after and out for her. I'm brought of my thoughts to Lissa crouching in front of me in her dressing gown, calling my name. "Uh, yeah? Is everything alright?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed. Are you okay?" she asks, concerned. She stands up and and offers me a hand up. I take it and thank her. "Night" I mutter as I walk toward the door that conjoins our rooms.

**_I am SO sorry! It has taken me AGES and for that I apologize! Not sure if I have said this yet, though I think I have, I don't really know where this story is going so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! _**

**__**HaLoJaDe (03BonnieAndClyde)


	3. When The Secret Comes Out

**Hey, sorry it took so long but I have had writersblock and I have been really busy with school work. I have decided to update monthly, maybe twice a month if I have the muse and time. Also, I want to thank everyone who fav'd and reviewed. That means so much to me :D By the way, this might turn out to be a short story with a possible sequel, but I'n not sure.**

* * *

Once again I'm awoken from that goddamn dream. You know the one; the incredibly steamy one about Johnny Dep. This time there was a tube of hot chocolate included; And Channing Tatum; And Taylor Lautner; with a little bit of Robert Pattinson thrown into the mix. What? Don't look at me. I know you have those dreams too. And I haven't seen Dimitri since before the last week of school was done for the year so I haven't been able to enjoy my favourite past time. Thanks daddy.

Anyway, speaking of which, the text was from Dimitri. He asked me to ring him right away since he had no credit. He said it was urgent. I wonder if this could be related to the thing that's thrown Lissa into a spin? With that thought, I sat there impatiently waiting for him to pick up the phone. He picks up after the fifth ring, finally.

"Roza?" Dimitri asks.

"Hey, I got your message. You said that there was something urgent you needed to tell me?"

"What has Lissa said to you?" he demanded. Dimitri sounded really upset. "Nothing that was important. Why are you asking? And Dimitri, Lissa is acting funny, do you know what's happened to her? Has she had a fight with Christian? Have her parents put any more pressure on her? Or is it Tasha bitch and Avery ho again?" I fired off all the questions in record time.

"It's just… nothing. She's overreacted about something and it turned into a huge blowout between her and Christian. I'm sure they will make up soon." I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Dimitri sounded as if he weren't being truthful. Not lying exactly, but not telling the whole truth either. But I play along.

"Yeah, probably"

He sighed with relief; yeah, definitely being untruthful. And that scared me because he told me everything, no matter how bad it hurt. Like the time when he told me about his deadbeat father. He was incredibly depressed after he told me, thinking I was going to dump him for it.

Dimitri's question brought me back into reality. I've really got to stop with the daydreaming…

"When are you coming back?" he was back to being anxious.

"I don't know, a couple of days, maybe? Why?"

"Just wondering…" I was really starting to get pissed with him. I decided to end the call before I blew up at him and demanded answers, which I might not get if I demanded them. I will just have to snoop for them instead.

"Look, I've got to go, see ya" I hung up. Trying to stay calm and not throw my phone at the wall, I carelessly chuck it somewhere (it's better than throwing it) and get out of bed. As I walk over to my bathroom, I glance at the alarm clock that rests on some bedside drawers, which I have to fill with my still packed luggage. The time said it was nearly six in the morning. I'm not going to get back to sleep now, not if Lissa gets the all day spa package. And she will, there's just no saying no to Lissa…

And to prove my point, Lissa comes barging in my door, throwing a bathrobe at me, telling me to put these on, with underwear, and to meet her outside her door in five minutes, I repeat five minutes!

"But I haven't even had a shower yet" I call to her retreating form.

"You should have had one before" she sings at me, looking and sounding like an angel. Well, at least she's in a better mood now…

Ten minutes later I'm sitting in a chair, leaning back with purple cream on my face, getting my hair and nails done. After this, we're getting waxed. And when I say waxed, I mean there will be no hair left on my body except my head and my eyebrows. My legs, arms, pits, eyebrows, and the most dreaded… the Brazilian Wax! I don't think I will be able to do it, though. And besides, I don't want anyone down there. That's just wrong; so very, very wrong.

Two painful hours later, I'm relaxing on a massage table, almost drifting off to sleep when Lissa's snoring starts up. And boy can she snore! Giving up the nap as a lost cause, I decide to check my emails and Facebook.

I decide to just check my private email account, the one that only my closest friends have. I'm a little disappointed to find that I only have one email, and that's from Mason. It sounds…regretful and urgent. He says to look at my Facebook, there's something I should know. And that he's incredibly sorry. The bad feeling I had earlier has come back with a vengeance.

Puzzled, and slightly scared of what I might find, I log into Facebook. To my surprise I have over two hundred messages. That's a lot, even for me. I have a quick look at my timeline, it's also flooded…with apologies and condolences? Tasha and her party are mentioned in most of them, getting trashed by my peers. In Mason's email he told me to take a look at her timeline.

Within five minutes I was on her timeline, quickly scrolling down the page. I pause and back up when I spot a flash of platinum blonde hair. And there right in front of me, is a picture of Lissa, Dimitri and the rest of our crew at Tasha's party. And they seem to be having the best time.

I feel anger and a deep sense of betrayal at the incriminating piece of evidence. How could they? They went to Tasha's party, the same Tasha who has been after Dimitri and trying to make my life a living hell since grade six. And they didn't even tell me. Was this what Lissa has been spinning out over? Lissa; well then, FUCK HER. I have always been there for her, and this is how she repays me?

Angrily I keep scrolling down, finding more and more pictures of my supposedly best friends having the time of theirs lives at the enemies party. My breathing gets more and more laboured as the rage in my veins increases and angry tears burns my eyes with every photo of their smiling faces.

All of a sudden the rage in my veins turns to ice and my breathing stops short as I stare disbelieving at one of the pictures.

The picture shows a clearly naked Tasha under some bed sheets with…Dimitri.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to those of you who thinks this is an update. This is an Author's Note. I need your help. I'm completely stuck. I have the worst writer's block and have no idea what I should do for the next chapter. Any suggestions? Also I keep forgetting to say this, LadyOfTheLight689 is my beta. She has beta'd chapters Two and Three so far. Thank You!


End file.
